


Boredom

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Date, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 3





	Boredom

  


The meeting was boring, full of random in-fighting over how to handle the upcoming mission. Everyone was trying to get their two cents in except Clint and me. I sat off to the side, feet up on the conference table across from Clint. He was absentmindedly picking at his nails, totally disinterested in the conversations. I just wanted to leave and get some coffee but no one would stop talking to end the meeting. The last time I’d tried to get up and leave the table I had to endure a 45 minute lecture from Steve and Fury over the need to pay attention to details. I pulled my legs off the table and stood up with such quickness and fervor, slamming my fists on the table. Everyone stopped talking to look at me, it was silence and stares. My eyes squinted, nose flared, I inhaled deeply as if angry getting ready to yell, glancing up looking everyone in the eyes, in a deadpan serious voice I spoke.

“Did you know…” my voice raspy almost growling, before my eyes meet Clints and they soften, a slight smile curled on my lips, “that your nipples are older than your teeth.” Clint started absolutely losing it in a full-body laugh, his eyes watering, hands clutching his sides.

“What the hell Y/n?” Tony was highly annoyed.

“We’re in the middle of something serious here, what’s wrong with you?” Steve scowled while I just grinned innocently.

“I’m bored, I NEED a coffee and you all talk too much,” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and Tony and Steve.

Clint got up walking towards me, slinging an arm around my shoulder, that signature smart-ass smirk on his face, he puts his fingers to my nose gently touching it.

“You and me, we’re gonna hop on my bike, grab some coffee. Maybe a few rounds of paintball, maybe dinner, maybe a few drinks and after all that’s said and done, you can tell me how you stole my Led Zeppelin shirt without me knowing.” His fingers tugged at the worn t-shirt I was wearing a mischievous look on his face.

“I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you and then what would quell my boredom on a daily basis?” A slightly seductive tone rang out in my words as I spoke smiling at him. He smirks back, eyes glistening in the same way he’s always looked at me since the first time we met, sending a visible shiver down my spine.

“Touche darlin’,” that deep gravely voice of his almost made me forget my snappy comeback. The desire to kiss him, shove him down on this table and have my way with him was getting overwhelming. Day by day, I found it harder and harder not to just pounce on him, but he was my best friend in an oddly overly friendly way.

“And here I thought we were going to talk about your crippling emotional issues, your constant need for attention and how you owe me dearly for sneaking into my room every couple of nights to clean, stitch and bandage your wounds you keep denying you have from battle.”

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” He was trying to change the subject in only a way Clint could. Bucky dropped his coffee cup in shock hearing Clint say that.

I was left dumbstruck and studdering staring at him, “wait…what?!”

“How’s your boredom now?” He winked.

“Indifferent but the juries still out,” my voice was a little raspier than usual but if he wanted to play that way, then game on. He knew just as I did that there was something between us, but whether or not to take it to the next level was the major question. Would it be worth it? What would happen if we broke up and still had to work together? So many reasons not to but even less for it. We couldn’t escape the obvious chemistry, Nat noticed it the very first time Clint and I met. She found neverending ways for Clint and me to end up alone together whether at home or out in the field. ‘Fuck it, go for broke,’ I thought to myself.

I leaned in to kiss him, the palm of my hand resting against his scruffy cheek, I knew he just rolled out of bed this morning instead of shaving. He would avoid a lot of things to stay in bed longer. His lips parted lightly watching me lean into him. At first, my lips ghosted his, his warm breath hitting my face with a delicious hint of coffee. It was a soft and gentle kiss not what I’d thought he was capable of. His body turned towards me, the arm he held around my shoulder dropped, his hands wound their way into my hair holding gently onto the back of my head. The longer our lips held contact the more I didn’t want it to end. Months, if not years of sexual innuendos and jokes, the smiles and seductive smirks, the late nights out, the subtle touches, all the times we danced together at one of Tony’s many parties, the briefest grazes of a finger against bare skin, all that pent up sexual tension we’d both ignored and played off as nothing more than friends suddenly felt as if it was about to burst through the dam of denial we’d built up between us.

I could feel him smile into the kiss, his brows furrowed as Clint realized he wanted this more than anything feeling my body melt into his. He groaned as I snaked a hand through his hair, softly tugging him closer because he just wasn’t smushed up against my chest enough and I wanted more. He pulled away first, eyeing me warily but a dreamy dazed look spread across his face along with a flush of pink made his cheeks glow. Both of us gasping for breath, grinning like the idiots we were. Clint ran a finger down my cheek, stopping just under my chin, pulling me in for another kiss. It was a rougher kiss than the first, but it still left me struggling to stay up, my knees threatening to buckle under his touch. It felt as if he was marking his territory, letting everyone in the room know I was his and his alone. I pulled away panting for breath, the look in his eyes was animalistic, raw and primal.

“Whoa,” my voice was hoarse, barely loud enough to be heard. He closed his eyes smiling pulling me into a bone-crushing protective hug kissing the top of my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and towards the garage, a ginormous smile plastered on his face the whole way.

“I’m confused,” making eye contact with every other person in the room, “are they dating or is he really that smooth?” Tony perplexed, Nat just laughed.

“They’ve been that way since day one but they never acted on it until now. Wouldn’t surprise me if they got married on a bet after this though.” Nat laughed shaking her head watching the two of us sprinting down the hallway.

I had no idea where we were going and frankly, I didn’t care, I was on the back of Clint’s bike with my arms wrapped around his waist, fingers aching to touch his abs. He was so warm and his abs so firm, those thick thighs of his straddling the bike in a way I wanted to do him. Every so often he took an arm off the bike to rub the back of my hand. I could feel the growling rumbling in his chest when I slid my hand under his shirt resting it on his chest. Between him and the vibrations of the bike, my mind was wandering toward every dirty thought I’d ever had about him.

The world around us whipping by in speeds I didn’t want to know, Clint was the daring type, throwing caution to the wind. I wondered how many times he really had to jump off of a building before using a grappling arrow and how many times did he do it just for a thrill. The scenery changed from the rustic rolling hills and greenery of upstate to the gritty city faster than I liked, it meant at some point I’d have to unfurl myself from his body and I wasn’t ready to let go yet. We pulled up to his favorite coffee shop a few blocks away from the old Stark Tower.

I didn’t feel offended when he didn’t hold my hand as he did in the Compound, I knew he didn’t care much for PDA’s. To everyone else, we were just two Avengers or two unknown people out for coffee and nothing more. I sat down at a table towards the middle of the cafe, my back to the wall, all points of entry within eyesight, habits of the job are hard to break. There was a mirror hanging on the wall behind me, it’d allow Clint to keep an eye on all around him as well. It was a hard reality of the job, someone was almost always out to get you. My fingers were crossed praying to all those gods throughout history and the vast pantheon that today I wouldn’t need to use the blades or guns hidden on me.

I watched him saunter over carrying our coffees, I scanned him up and down. He looked sexy in anything he wore, but today was a good day, his favorite pair of faded jeans, slightly snug in all the right areas, a visibly soft and worn in t-shirt that fit him like a glove and the black leather jacket I’d bought him as a Christmas gift a few years ago. No matter what we did, whether it was him and I or going out as a group with the team, he wore that jacket. I knew he’d love it, the moment I saw it in the shop. It was a good fit but still had the mobility for him to pull back on his bow if he needed to.

“So… we gonna talk about that or would you rather go back to ignoring the obvious? ” He smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your tongue was in my mouth and almost down my throat, I don’t think we need to talk about it at all, do it again and again hell yeah but discuss it no. We all but fucked on the table in front of everyone while screaming 'MINE’.” I stared intently into his eyes blowing into my coffee, my voice was barely above a whisper but he could hear a pin drop across the street with those hearing aids that Shuri had made him.

“Good to know, I like it,” he winked and let out a soft laugh.

“The addition of added happy fun time exercise is highly appealing. Your arms are veiny as fuck and I’ve always wondered what else was?” I smirked slightly trying to look innocent, he took a sip of his coffee on purpose leaving the suspense of my question lingering in the air. Guess I’ll have to find out myself then.

“Just so you know, there are literally hundreds of places around that compound,” he squinted his eyes letting a smile curl up on the side of his mouth, “to christen if you will or you’re brave enough.”

“Sounds like you’re issuing a challenge?” I arched an eye, I couldn’t feign offense he knew better because of one too many drunken nights of Truth or Dare at the Tower. I had my pride and I was and still am a defiant little shit that won’t back down from a bet or dare.

“Maybe or maybe the thought of getting caught makes it a little more exciting, what can I say, I’m a dirty old man sitting across from a gorgeous woman.” That smirk was going to get me in trouble before the night was out, I just knew it. We sat in the cafe for hours drinking coffee and cracking jokes about everyone on the team, even plotted a few pranks for the upcoming weeks.

“You ready?”

“For what? You were serious about all that earlier?”

“Why not? The longer I look at you the more I want to throw my PDA rule out the window. I know the perfect place, we haven’t been there in ages.” He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the cafe when we got to the bike he turned to look at me with a serious expression. “Do you trust me?”

“That’s a stupid question, of course, I trust you.” I rolled my eye putting on my helmet.

“Then I’m going to ask you to do something weird.” He flashed a soft smile, his eyes screamed adoration.

“Already asking for kinky shit huh?” I nudged his shoulder giggling.

“No…not yet anyway,” he wiggled his eyebrows laughing, “no I need you to close your eyes until we get to where we’re going. You think you can handle that?”

“Hmm let’s see, having to close my eyes while holding onto you for dear life in New York City traffic on the back of a bike… sure why not, I’ve lived a full life already.”

I sat behind him on his bike, held on tight, leaning into him. I wasn’t usually one for surprises but then again it was Clint and the way he asked was so unlike him. He was nervous but still trying to exude that sultry I don’t give a fuck attitude of his. I could feel the wind whipping against me as we sped down the narrow city streets, the sounds of the city filling my ears even through the helmet. When the bike finally stopped he helped me off the bike, slipping my helmet off.

“Open your eyes, Sweetheart.” The softness in that deep voice of his made my heart flutter.

We were on the edges of Coney Island, I could smell the water and the fried goodness wafting through the air, the clinks of the games and the screams of those on the rollercoaster. Years ago we’d been asked to leave after Clint cleared out a booth of all its toys. What do you expect when you’ve got a man who never misses and he’s given a dart to hit a ballon with?

We wandered around into the late afternoon stuffing our faces with junk food, going on all the rides as many times as we could. It felt like we were young again, so many memories of us over the years flashing in my mind walking around with him. The sun was setting and all the lights started to flicker on around the rides and games. His face lit up as we walked towards the games, he was drawn to the very game that had gotten us kicked out years ago.

“Clint there is no way we can carry all this stuff home on the bike.” I chided crossing my arms trying hard not to smile at him.

“I know that, but there are lots of kids around here that would love to go to school on Monday and tell their classmates how an Avenger won them a stuffed animal.” This smile was something I’d never witnessed before. It was soft and sweet almost like the kind of smile a father would give their child as they hit their first home run or got straight A’s on their report card. He pulled out a wad of cash and plunked it down on the counter, the poor kid running the game didn’t know what to do so he called over a guy from another game. He took one look at Clint, glanced back at the cash and handed him all the darts he had behind the counter.

“I know who you are and I’m wondering if I should just start bagging up the toys now or wait until you’re out of darts?” He was an older gentleman, a little rough around the edges, greying hair, and a stern look on his face.

“I’m only keeping one and it’s whatever one she wants,” he chuckled pointing to me, “the rest are getting handed out to all the kids that pass by.” The old man’s eyes softened a bit and shook his head as he started pulling stuffed animals off the walls and setting them on the counter. Hawkeye’s reputation proceeded him no matter where he went as the one who never misses. Sure enough an hour later, he ran out of darts and they ran out of balloons, they came to an impasse and just gave up all the stuffed animals in the booth. The old man and the younger kid took a few pictures with Clint and I. They both seemed to enjoy the smiles and laughter of the kids as they accepted their gifts from Hawkeye and me.

“Mom, Mom, can you believe it? I…just… met… some AVENGERS!” The little girl was so giddy as she hugged the giant plush Iron Man I handed her. She was so excited she asked for a hug from both of us. Seeing the smile on Clint’s face at how in awe she was as she accepted the stuffy staring at the two of us was kind of heartwarming.

You’d never think he was the kind of guy who’d want a family, but as the night went on his stoic demeanor changed. He was suddenly all hugs and kisses with me and gave the kids the warmest smiles I’d ever seen on his face. The stuffed animals had all run out except one tiny lone animal left on the counter the size of a soda can, a hawk. He’d just finished giving a plush version of Captain America to a little boy and signing an autograph when he turned around frowning that I had nothing in my hands. I was turned away facing the counter reaching out for the hawk with a smile on my face. I eyed the little plushie in the light of the game booth, fingers running over the silky plush fabric that made up its body, it’s little wings were posable. It was adorable, I shoved it in my jacket pocket smiling softly deep in thought. I felt Clint’s arms wrap around my waist, the warmth of his body against mine.

“You could have had your pick of anything, anything on that wall and you chose the smallest plush there was?” The tone in his observation wasn’t frustration or annoyance at having spent all that time winning all those prizes, it was curiosity and awe.

“You said I could pick whatever I wanted. Just because it’s small doesn’t mean it’s any less of a prize.” He smiled sweetly at me and nodded. “You made all those kids so happy, I’ve never seen this side of you.” He just smiled as his fingers laced in mine pulling me away from the boardwalk and back towards his bike.

“Let’s go home, I want to show you my favorite spot in the Compound.” His smile was warm, if there ever was a smile that screamed love and safety, it was his.

We laid on the roof gazing at the night sky, the stars shown brightly against the inky blackness. I leaned over him wanting to give him a thank you kiss for the day, but the second my lips touched his, our hands were all over each other. The spark and the intensity we’d felt earlier was only amplified being all alone, all that bent up frustration we’d denied each other for ages unleashing flowing over us like a burst dam. I crawled on top of him straddling his waist, his hands tangled in my hair pulling me in closer. Our breath was ragged, it was a jumble of limbs shaking off clothing, what wouldn’t budge was ripped to shreds. It was primal and raw, like animals in mating season. There was nothing soft and delicate about it, the moans filling the night air. I could still taste the cotton candy on his tongue. Our bodies tangled together, fitting just right, moving and swaying, pumping and thrusting into the morning hours.

When every muscle finally gave out chasing that last orgasmic high, we slumped together on the rooftop, panting, sweat dripping off our bodies. He laid on top of me still inside of me afraid to move, the burn in every muscle aching at the slightest movement. His head resting in between my breasts, my chest heaving panting gasping for breath. His lips lazily kissing my chest.

“I… I can’t move right now,” he struggled to breathe. “I’m good right here.” I couldn’t help but laugh, I guess training was out of the question today after last night.

“It’s fine,” I said as I squeezed around him making him squirm, he pulled out growling.

“Not cool Y/n, I’ll remember that.” Before he could finish multiple footsteps crunched on the rooftop behind us.

“I told you there was something on the roof,” Sam’s irritating cocky voice filled the air. Nat and Tony were laughing beside him. Clint did his best to shield my body, the cocky smirk spread across his face as he looked up at them.

“I know this looks bad but I can explain,” he was trying not to laugh but failed miserably. He gave me that sly little smile of his and I lost it laughing. “How’s your boredom now Sweetheart?” Needless to say, we were the only ones that ever went up on that rooftop from then on.


End file.
